lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure
Plot After 18-year-old Kaley Sellers is kidnapped and raped, psychic Sebastian Ballentine comes forward claiming to have information about the kidnapping. Stabler refuses to believe that Ballentine is a real psychic and is convinced that the hints he is dropping about the case indicate he is somehow involved. After Kaley's body is found in a spot that Ballentine specifically described, Stabler suspects him being the kidnapper, although he was at the police station when she was killed. Benson and Stabler discover that Kaley planned to sell her virginity on the internet in exchange for college tuition funding. After Sister Peg is kidnapped and Kaley's clothes are left on her bed, Benson starts to believe that when Ballentine met Sister Peg at the police station, she revealed she was a nun, signaling Balletine that she, like Kaley, is a virgin. Stabler and Tutuola break into Ballentine's apartment, but are unable to find her, while Ballentine and his wife Carlene are arrested. Casey manages to get a search warrant for their van and apartment covering Stabler's and Tutuola's break-in. During the search, they learn that the apartment is rented under the name Henry Palaver. Canadian police send them information revealing that Palaver is a virgin rapist and is possibly Ballentine's partner, until they see Palaver's picture: Palaver and Ballentine are the same person and AFIS doesn't match with Canadian fingerprints, thus, there was no connection between Ballentine and Kaley's abduction found earlier. Benson gets Carlene to confess and she reveals that there were many other victims, mostly hitchhikers in Canada. She also confesses to the murder of Kaley in order to protect her husband. Palaver, witnessing this, confesses to Stabler and reveals that his wife wasn't a virgin when he married her in prison, so he raped virgins to feed on his sexual compulsion. Benson questions Carlene about Sister Peg's location, believing that she was the kidnapper under Palaver's orders. Carlene gives them the location of a shipping container where Sister Peg is injured but still alive. Peg reveals that Carlene used her baby son Henry, Jr. as bait to come up behind her and subdue her. Stabler discovers that an eight and a half month pregnant woman was butchered via caesarean section, realizing that she is the child's biological mother, and her murder was around the time the Palavers fled Canada. Carlene confesses to the murder, and to having an affair while Henry was in prison. Carlene also reveals she never had sex with Henry, possibly because he found out about the affair. Carlene hoped that if she brought a baby into the family, he would stop raping women, which was unsuccessful. Henry, Jr. is eventually returned to his biological father while the Palavers are awaiting to be charged for their crimes. After Henry nearly strangles Carlene to death, he taunts Stabler using the voice he used to leave a sexually graphic message on Kaley's mother's answering machine, reciting the same words. Stabler reveals that while Canada wants Henry extradited, Stabler is going to try to prevent that. Palaver believes him, but apparently shows no fear over what's going to happen to him. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Peter Hermann as Attorney Trevor Langan * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Adam Kulbersh as T.A.R.U. Technician Ben Suarato * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper * Charlayne Woodard as Sister Peg Guest cast * Martin Short as Sebastian Ballentine / Henry Palaver * Marianne Hagan as Mrs. Sellers * Mary Mara as Carlene Ballentine * Taylor Spreitler as Chloe Sellers * David Deblinger as Harlan Beaumont * Luke Robertson as Jake Ostrander * Dina Pearlman as Mindy Mayhern * T.J. Meyers as Garbageman * Nicole Guidetti as Bernadette * Ben Mostyn as Officer Kivlahan * Joseph A. Halsey as Uniform Officer #1 * Kevin Merrill-Wilson as Uniform Officer #2 * Monica K. Ross as Suzie * Lou Savarese as Officer Baxter * Molly Bea Spears as Kaley Sellers * Katie McGee as Reporter #1 * Todd Faulkner as Reporter #2 * Keisha Alfred as Reporter #3 Quotes Background information and notes * When Sebastian's wife says the line to Stabler about wanting to be "a real nuclear family", she mispronounces the word "nuclear" as "nucular". * The voice of the crank call at the beginning of the episode is none other than Jackie Earle Haley, known most notably for his roles in Little Children, Watchmen, and A Nightmare On Elm Street. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes